


Introvert

by Ren_writes_badly



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Christmas Party, Introvert, M/M, Mavi - Freeform, Party, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_writes_badly/pseuds/Ren_writes_badly
Summary: Mitch hides in his room during Scott's Christmas party. Avi tries to find him. Mitch tells him about how he is jealous of Scott's relationship.





	Introvert

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of doing homework, but here it is.  
> Please leave comments! I love them!
> 
>  
> 
> Beau isn't around in this story.

Scott invited me to his Christmas party at his and Mitch’s place and I was having fun. There were drunk people on the makeshift dance floor. They were dancing to some Beyonce song that I had never heard of. Scott was pouring drinks for Nicole and himself before they went back to dancing. I walked past them towards the kitchen to get myself a beer or something to at least try to have some fun here..  
“Where’s Mitch?” Scott stopped me by my shoulder.  
“I’m not sure. I haven’t seen him at all.” I replied. “If I see him I’ll let you know, ok?” He nodded and walked off with Nicole to a little circle with Mason, Mark, and a few other people I hadn’t been introduced to yet. I felt a little out of the loop since leaving the group. Everyone moved on without me. It’s not like I wanted them to stop living their lives or anything. It’s just that I feel like they are happier now that I’ve left. They are always saying how amazing they are doing, and I’m sitting in my apartment alone all the time.  
I grabbed a beer and headed up to the bathroom to take a break from the loudness of the multicolored party.The bathroom was just as loud as the rest of the house for some ungodly reason, so I went up a floor to the second floor bathroom. The bright hallway to the bathroom had both Scott and Mitch’s doors. I remembered Scotts request for Mitch and decided to do a little poking around his room, just to be a good friend to Scott and Mitch. I also, maybe, wanted to see Mitch too. He was the only reason I came to this party. He had texted me earlier that day.  
It said:  
Mitch: I know you’re not coming to the party, despite what you told Scott. Could you pleeeaaase come? I miss you! I haven’t seen you in like two months. The party would be shit without you anyway. Miss you, xx  
Avi: I already told Scott I’d be there after he begged me for a half an hour, but yeah I wasn’t gonna come. I miss you too! I’ll see you there.  
He never responded, so I assumed he was busy helping with the party.  
I slowly opened the door to Mitch’s room and it creaked. I was definitely scared he would be mad at me if he saw me snooping in his room. I hadn’t actually prepared what I would do if he was in there.  
The room was dark. I could tell the curtains were drawn and I could barely see anything in the room. I could still hear the faint sound of the music and the vibrations from the bass. “Mitch?” I whispered into the oblivion of darkness. A small noise mumbled from the other side of the room, so I followed it blindly through the room. My hand hit the pole of the bed’s side. “Mitch?”  
“Avi?” He mumbled. It was coming from the bed and I stood awkwardly to the side of it. “Can you come here?”  
“I am here. Why aren’t you downstairs? Scott’s looking for you.” I whispered as if saying anything louder will break the boy on the bed.  
“It’s too loud. I tried to get away, but I can still hear it. Scott has friends to be with.” He pulled onto my arm, so that I was sitting next to him against the headboard.  
“He still wants to be with you and his friends like you.”  
He sighed, “But, he has Mason and Mark. I have no one and he has two people. I’m happy that he is happy, but it makes me feel even more lonely than before.”  
“You have Kirstie, Jordan, Luke, Austin, and me. Everyone loves you, Mitch. You have so many friends.” He put his head on my shoulder.  
“You know that’s not what I mean. I haven’t been in a relationship in two years. I can’t find anyone and Scott found two people. I feel like no one wants me.” I could feel him slightly shaking and I knew he had started to cry.  
“I only came to this stupid party because of you. Every person I know loves you. Everyone wants to get with you, Mitch.” I set my hand lightly on his thigh.  
“Then why don’t I have a boyfriend?” He nuzzled into my shoulder.  
“You’re not looking in the right places?” I suggested.  
“Maybe.” He turned his phone on to look at the time, 12:21. The light illuminated his olive colored skin and he looked so sad. His cheeks had the remnants of tears and the bags under his eyes were prominent. His face was flushed pink. “Avi, you didn’t have to come to this fucking thing, just to see me have an emotional breakdown about how single I am. I am so pathetic.” He laughed coldly and lifted his head from my shoulder.  
“It’s too dark to see you, so I never saw you have a breakdown.” He giggled and I felt warm that I made him laugh. “I wanted to come see you.”  
“Why? I’m just a mess of a person.”  
“You’re so amazing and talented, Mitch.” He put his hand over mine that was on his thigh.  
“You can leave. I will be okay, I promise.” He turned to face me.  
“I don’t want to leave you.” He sat on his knees.  
“Why?”  
“I want to make sure you’re ok.” He put a hand on my face.  
He scooted closer to me. If I wasn’t so nervous I would have laughed at his scooting. “Why?” He questioned.  
“Because, I care about you.” He moved so slowly to straddle me.  
“Why do you care about me?” I couldn’t breath with such a beautiful man on top of me.  
“Just kiss me please.” I breathed out. He leaned forward and my hands made my way to his hips. He moved so that we were so close that our chests touched. His lips lightly touched. I leaned into the touch and he took the hint to deepen the kiss. We both leaned back so that my back was touching the bed and he hovered over me.  
“Am I a pity fuck?” He asked me like a child.  
“Never.”


End file.
